


Sorry I Don't Remember You

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully loses her memory and Mulder finds himselfstrangely attracted to the "new" Scully.





	Sorry I Don't Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Sorry I Don't Remember You by Katie Phillips 

Disclaimer Info: I know I shouldn't write about them without permission, but I just can't seem to help myself. Rating: PG13.   
Spoilers: None really.  
Feedback would make my day. Please send it to Summary: Scully loses her memory and Mulder finds himself strangely attracted to the "new" Scully. Archive: Sure, just let me know where I can go visit. 

This story has been sitting on the back burner for close to a year now, thanks to sallie and her wonderful job as my beta, it is finally seeing the light of day. 

* * *

Friday 4:45pm  
Jorgensen Warehouse  
Baltimore 

"Tell me again Mulder why we're here," Scully asked as she donned her bulletproof vest. "I thought all VCU wanted from you was some help on their profile." 

Mulder shrugged on his FBI windbreaker over his own vest, and smiled at his partner. "Yeah, that's what they told me at first. Apparently the profile did the trick, and now they think they've got both Holt brothers bottled up in one of these warehouses. They've called on every available agent to help smoke them out." 

Scully checked her weapon and took a second to carefully observe their surroundings. Beyond the line of government-issued vehicles stood dozens of warehouses, each looking remarkably like the next. 

"Where do we start, Mulder? There must be at least 25 warehouse buildings on this dock alone." 

"Twenty-seven to be precise." Mulder took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Scully knew he was once again trying to tap into the mind of the two serial killers they were pursuing. "If I were the Holt twins, I would be over..." Mulder glanced around and then pointed. "There." He pulled out his weapon and began to maneuver towards the building. 

"But everyone else is staked out over there." Scully waved her gun in the opposite direction. 

"Exactly." Mulder turned and smiled at his partner. "We're playing a hunch." 

"Great." Scully hissed under her breath as they crept toward the building. 

They approached the door with caution after carefully peeking through the windows on either side. Seeing nothing, Scully held up three fingers, indicating to her partner that they would enter on the count of three. 

Scully held up one finger, then two, when suddenly Mulder noticed a small wire running under the door. Wasting no time, he grabbed Scully and quickly pulled her away from the building. "We gotta get out of here NOW..." was all he managed to shout before the door exploded outward. 

**XXX**

St Mary's Hospital  
Baltimore  
5:30pm 

Mulder came to with the sounds of the emergency room filling his ears. He opened his eyes slowly, trying desperately to determine exactly where he was and how he had gotten there. His eyes were barely open when Skinner's face appeared before him. 

"You're in St. Mary's emergency room, Agent Mulder. The blast at the warehouse knocked both you and Agent Scully out cold." Skinner put a reassuring hand on Mulder's shoulder when he tried to sit up at the mention of Scully's name. "She's going to be fine, Mulder. She took a pretty good blow to the head and has some bumps and bruises, but other than that, she's just fine." 

Mulder nodded and jerked his chin towards the glass of water perched next to his bed. "Could you hand me that, Sir?" He voice was hoarse but sounded better after he took a long drink. "What happened?" 

Skinner waited until Mulder had finished the drink before returning the now empty glass to the bedside table and taking a seat. "You were right about where the Holts were hiding. They apparently booby trapped the door." Skinner paused a second, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "How did you know? By all rights, you and Scully should be dead right now." 

"I saw a wire leading to the door and had a hunch that it might be rigged." 

Skinner gave a weak smile, amazed as always at how often Mulder's hunches proved to be correct. "We managed to nab Billy Holt as he was trying to escape out the back, but Bobby got away." 

Mulder lay back and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the fact that there was one very angry serial killer still roaming around the greater DC area. "When can I see Scully?" 

"I just left her. They have her pretty well sedated and they don't anticipate her waking for a few more hours. I suggest you get some rest, and I'll tell the nurses to bring you into her room as soon as she's awake." 

Mulder was about to argue that he should be allowed to go in immediately, but a wave of exhaustion swept over him. He simply nodded his agreement and went to sleep. 

Mulder slept until morning and awoke feeling much better. Almost as soon as he opened his eyes, a cheery nurse arrived carrying his breakfast tray. "Good morning, Mr. Mulder. Glad to see you're up. Would you like me to help you into the bathroom, or would you rather use..." 

"The bathroom would be great," Mulder interrupted, slowly trying to get to his feet. "I don't think I'll need any help though." He stood up and was immediately dizzy. He sat down on the bed abruptly. "Well, maybe just a little." 

The nurse smiled at him, and put down his breakfast before leading him into the bathroom. She granted him his privacy while speaking through the partially shut door. "If your vitals are still stable, the doctors will let you go home later this morning." 

Mulder staggered out of the bathroom. "That's great. What about my partner? When do I get to see her?" 

The nurse got him situated on the bed with his breakfast before answering. "She was still sleeping ten minutes ago." She smiled when she saw the look of concern cross Mulder's face. "Her vitals are good and there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage. From what I can tell, you landed on top of her due to the force of the explosion. You, and the vest you were wearing took the brunt of the flying debris. She hit her head pretty hard though." 

Mulder didn't seem completely satisfied with her answer. "I'll tell you what Mr. Mulder, you finish up your breakfast and then hit the 'call' button. I'll bring you down to her room myself." 

Mulder wasn't overly interested in his food, but agreed and quickly ate most of his breakfast. As soon as he had gulped down the last of his orange juice, he hit the 'call' button. A few minutes later, the cheerful nurse reappeared and led him down to Scully's room. 

Scully looked totally at peace as she slept. Mulder pulled a chair by her bed and took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb gently across the skin, hoping to awaken her. She slept on and soon Mulder began to doze in the chair, surprised to be gently shaken awake some two hours later. 

"Agent Mulder." A young man in his twenties was shaking his shoulder. Mulder looked up at him and blinked. "I'm Doctor Kardon. I admitted you both last night." Mulder shook the hand that was extended to him. "I've gone over your chart and I see no reason why you can't go home. My only stipulation is that you don't drive for at least the next 24 hours. 

Mulder looked at his partner before responding. "That should be no problem, I'll call a cab. What about Agent Scully?" 

"We gave her a fairly strong sedative last night; she's just sleeping it off. I imagine by the time you go home, shower, change and come back, she'll be awake and demanding her lunch." 

Mulder smiled at the doctor's attempt at humor. He didn't want to leave Scully, but knew that he was still covered with dust and grime from the explosion the night before. "Has anyone called her mother?" 

"Your boss did last night. Mrs. Scully came in briefly to check on the pair of you, but at AD Skinner's urging, she went home to get a good night's sleep. I expect her back her sometime before lunch." 

Convinced that Scully would not wake up surrounded by only strangers, Mulder agreed. Within the hour he was in a taxi on his way home. 

**XXX**

St Mary's Hospital  
1:25pm 

Mulder found Maggie Scully sitting by her daughter's bed when he returned to the hospital later that afternoon. She rose at the sight of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm so glad to see you up and about, Fox. You were really out of it when I stopped by last night." 

"I'm sorry about all of this, Mrs. Scully ..." 

"I don't want to hear another word about it, Fox. Dana is in a job she loves and is perfectly aware of the danger she faces every day. I wish she did something less reckless for a living, but you know as well as I do that it's no use trying to dissuade Dana once she has her mind set on something. I just thank God that you two are all right." 

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of a nurse who, unfortunately, was not as cheerful as the one on the morning shift. "If you don't mind, I'll have to ask you to leave the room while I examine Ms. Scully. Perhaps this would be a good time to go down to the cafeteria for some coffee or even lunch?" 

Maggie smiled at Mulder. "Come on Fox, I know when we're not wanted." 

**XXX**

Thirty-five minutes later, Scully was sitting up in bed talking to Dr. Kardon, when she saw two people stop in front of her door. They obviously wanted to come in, but were waiting for permission from the doctor to do so. 

"Excuse me Doctor," Scully interrupted the doctor's lengthy explanation of her condition. "Who are those two people?" 

Dr. Kardon looked out in the hallway and back at Scully, his mouth dropping open. "You don't know them?" 

"Never saw them before in my life." Scully smiled and shrugged before realizing that something seemed to be wrong. "Why, should I recognize them?" 

Dr. Kardon ignored her question, frantically trying to remember if he had addressed his patient by name. He didn't think so. "Can I ask you a silly question?" 

"Sure." Scully smiled up at him. "Why not?" 

"What's your name?" 

Scully chuckled at him. "That _is_ a silly question. My name is... " A frown started to crease her brow. "My name is...I have absolutely no idea." 

**XXX**

Mulder was anxious to get into Scully's room and probably would have barged in if Scully's mother hadn't been standing right next to him. Maggie placed a gentle hand on his arm. "It's nice to see she's awake." Maggie smiled at Mulder, noting the raw emotion in his eyes. It warmed her heart to know that her daughter was so well loved. 

Mulder looked in at Scully and then down at her mother, forcing himself to smile. "She must be feeling pretty good, since she's laughing." Mulder watched as she responded to everything her doctor said with a laugh or a smile. If he hadn't been so entranced by the way her face lit up when she laughed, he probably would have been incredibly jealous. 

"I guess you're right, Fox. Her doctor must be funnier than I thought. I haven't seen Dana laugh like that in years." 

Mulder looked at Scully again, his eyes narrowing as they focused in on her. Maggie was right-- it wasn't like Scully to laugh so much. His paranoid mind automatically began to wonder if there was something amiss with his usually serious partner. 

Finally, Dr. Kardon came out of the room and greeted them. Instead of granting them passage into Scully's room, he gently took Maggie's arm and led her into a quiet section of the hallway. 

"What is it, Doctor?" Maggie asked as soon as the doctor released her arm. 

Dr. Kardon looked from Maggie to Mulder, not quite sure where to begin. "Physically, Agent Scully seems to be doing quite well. We've been monitoring the bump on her head and haven't noticed any serious swelling." 

"But?" Mulder was growing impatient. 

"There may be some minor swelling, however. I've ordered another MRI to be on the safe side. This swelling appears to have led to some hopefully temporary memory loss." 

"Memory loss?" Maggie gripped Mulder's arm and looked up at him frantically. 

"To what extent?" Mulder pushed down the panic he felt rising inside him. 

"It's very interesting, actually. Agent Scully seems to have retained her memory concerning her medical training, but cannot remember being a pathologist. She knows basic facts, like who is President, but not her name. We'll have to question her more thoroughly, of course, but from what I can tell, it's the personal aspects of her life she can't recall." 

Maggie gasped and Mulder wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. "You say it's temporary?" 

Dr. Kardon smiled reassuringly. "Memory loss often accompanies head trauma. As the swelling resolves, the memory usually returns." Mulder and Maggie exchanged glances. "Why don't you go introduce yourselves? Feel free to talk about anything you like. Something very mundane may be all it takes to bring everything back to her. In the meantime, I'll send up a social worker to go over all of your options with you." 

Mulder gave Maggie a squeeze before heading back to Scully's room. They stood a bit sheepishly at the foot of the bed, but couldn't help but return the bright smile Scully gave each of them. 

"Hi, I'm sorry I don't remember who you are," Scully confessed, looking somewhat embarrassed.   
"I'm your mother, Dana." Maggie stepped forward and without hesitation kissed her daughter on the forehead. "This is your partner, Fox." 

Scully smiled uncertainly at her mother and then looked at Mulder. "So that's why you seem so familiar to me. I know I should know this, but how long have we been living together?" 

Maggie suppressed a smile as Mulder's face turned slightly pink. "We work together..." he hesitated a minute trying to decide how to address her. "Dana. We're FBI agents; you're my partner." 

Scully's mouth fell open. She quickly looked at her mother for confirmation and at Maggie's small nod, burst out laughing. "I'm an FBI agent? Do I actually carry a gun and chase after bad guys? I thought I was a doctor." 

Maggie sat down and looked toward Mulder, eagerly awaiting his explanation. She was not pleased about her daughter's amnesia, but had to admit to a certain perverse enjoyment at watching Fox Mulder trying to explain their complex relationship to her daughter. 

Mulder, who under normal circumstances would have sat on Scully's bed, remained standing, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Even as he responded to Scully's questions, his mind was working to figure out how to return her memories. 

"You're a pathologist, one of the best in the Bureau." Mulder began. 

"Are you telling me I cut up dead people for a living?" Scully looked a bit green around the edges at the thought. 

Mulder smiled at her reaction. She looked like he did the first time he witnessed her slice into a cadaver. "Yeah, but you're also a field agent. That's how you ended up in here. We were working on a case." 

Scully tried to stifle a yawn. Her mother caught it and immediately rose to her feet, kissing her daughter on top of her head. "We're tiring you out. Why don't you get some sleep?" 

"Will you come back later...uh, Mom?" Maggie smiled and nodded. "Good. And what about you, Fox? Will you come see me tomorrow? I can't wait to hear more about what we do together." 

Mulder stiffened a bit. He had planned on returning later that day. "Sure, I just have to check in at work first." 

**XXX**

St Mary's Hospital  
Monday 2:34 pm 

Mulder wasn't able to return to the hospital until well after lunch the next day. The Holt case was still open, and he spent the majority of the morning working on a revised profile for Bobby Holt. Most of the agents on the case were of the belief that Holt would have left the DC area and gone back to his home state of Missouri. Mulder wasn't so sure. He had a hunch that Holt would stay around until he could determine the fate of his brother. 

His theory proved to be correct, and unbeknownst to him, he walked right past Holt's parked car on the way into the hospital. Holt smiled to himself when he recognized the agent. He would seek revenge on him and his little red-headed partner, but he'd wait until the time was right. Rush now, and they might get away, and he'd end up in a cell next to his brother. 

**XXX**

Dr. Kardon stopped Mulder before he could enter Scully's room. "Good afternoon, Agent Mulder." 

Mulder gave the doctor a weak smile in greeting. "Any change, Doctor?" 

"Physically, she's coming along very nicely. I hope to be able to release her to her mother's care either this evening or first thing in the morning. As far as her memory goes, she's a most interesting case." The doctor saw Mulder's puzzled expression and smiled. "For example, here we have a woman who does autopsies for a living, unable to deal with undercooked meat. She told the nurse it was too gross, that she couldn't even look at it, let alone eat it. Fascinating." 

The doctor excused himself and Mulder braced himself to go into Scully's room. He was happy she was on the verge of being released, but disappointed that she wouldn't be put in his care. He had been hoping to have the opportunity to nurse her back to health. Scully had done it for him so many times and he was eager to repay her. It had never occurred to him that she would go home with her mother. 

He stopped at her door and looked in, smiling despite himself, at the sight of Scully openly flirting with Skinner. He rapped gently on the door and walked in. 

"Hi, Dana." Mulder walked to the foot of her bed. "Sir." 

"Hey." Scully replied in such a way that it made Mulder turn his head. She had sounded 'normal' there for a second. "Walter here is trying to convince me that he's my boss. Is that true?" 

Mulder smiled at her. "He's our boss, Dana. I bet if you ask him really nicely, he'll even show you his pistol." 

Skinner shot Mulder a dirty look. "Really?" Scully scooted up in bed a bit further. "Are you really carrying a gun, Walter?" 

Skinner smiled at her and shook his head. Something about this particular version of Dana Scully made him smile despite himself. "Yes, I am. Fox carries one too." He put special emphasis on the word "Fox," since he knew Mulder hated to be called that. 

"Can I see?" Neither man moved. "Please??" In unison both men unbuttoned their jackets and showed her their holsters. "Do I get to carry a gun too?" 

Their conversation on guns was cut mercifully short by the appearance of Maggie Scully, carrying a small overnight bag. "Hi Dana, Fox." She turned to Skinner. "Thank you for coming by Walter, it means a lot to me." 

"My pleasure, Mrs. Scully." Skinner actually seemed to squirm in response to Maggie's attention, something that wasn't missed by either Scully or Mulder. 

"Call me Maggie, please." Maggie then remembered the bag in her hand and turned her attention back to her daughter. "If your vital signs are still good and if your headache is pretty much gone, you can come home with me today, Dana." 

"Really?" Scully smiled and looked from one visitor to the next. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way Mom, but I don't still live with you, do I?" 

Maggie laughed. "No, you have your own beautiful apartment. I thought it would be a good idea for you to spend a day or two with me before going home." She then dismissed the men telling them that Scully had to get changed into her street clothes. Maggie saw them both to the door. "Fox, I expect I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Come whenever you like." 

Mulder nodded and walked toward the elevator with Skinner. Scully watched them for as long as she could. "He's cute, Mom." 

Maggie smiled at her and winked. "They both are." 

**XXX**

FBI Headquarters  
Tuesday 9:45 am 

Mulder was tempted to head over to Maggie's house as soon as he finished breakfast, but instead he chose to go into the office to check on the progress of the Holt case. He still had a very bad feeling about Holt being in the DC area. Unfortunately, no one else agreed with him, and they considered him too distraught over Scully to give his opinions much heed. 

"Sir, it makes no sense for Holt to head back to Missouri. His brother is still here, and in my opinion, he still has unfinished business here." Mulder paced around behind the conference table, too frustrated to sit with the other agents. 

"What kind of business, agent?" Skinner looked down at the report in front of him. "There's been no sign of Holt since we apprehended his brother. The assumption being made is that Bobby Holt can't function without Billy." 

Mulder looked up at the ceiling and sighed, trying to gain his composure. It was all so clear to him that sometimes he forgot that others had difficulty making the leaps of logic he did. "The Holt brothers always complete what they begin. For every person they've killed, they systematically removed a body part and made sure to send it to a family member the day after the victim was buried." 

Agent Burrows, a younger agent who was eager to please Skinner, spoke up. "I don't understand what any of that has to do with the current situation, Agent Mulder. The last victim was found over a week ago and buried two days ago. There's been no sign of any body parts being sent through the mail." 

Mulder smiled at the younger agent, and tried not to sound too condescending. "We interrupted their plans. Most likely the body part in question, it was the ring finger on the left hand I believe, was destroyed in the explosion. Bobby Holt will either find another finger to finish off what he began or go after those who got in his way." 

His comments caused a minor bit of commotion, as all the agents gathered around the table felt the need to express their opinions. Skinner silenced them after a moment and turned to the SAC in charge of the case. "Andrews, this is your call." 

Andrews, a long term agent who highly resented Fox Mulder, looked the AD directly in the eye. "I think we should move this case out to the Missouri field office and run it from there, until such time as there is evidence" he emphasized the word 'evidence,' "that it should be centered here." We thank you for your help, Agent Mulder. I would invite you to join us out there, but I'm sure you would much rather be here aiding in your partner's recovery." 

Being duly dismissed, Mulder turned and walked out of the room. After he closed the door, Skinner removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, thinking he could probably count on one hand the number of times Mulder had been wrong in situations like this. "I hope you're right, Andrews." 

Mulder wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived at Maggie Scully's house. He was definitely surprised by the woman he found there. Maggie had greeted Mulder and told him that Scully was in the kitchen fixing a snack. 

Mulder was surprised at this. Scully rarely, if ever, ate between meals. What he found in the kitchen surprised him even more. Scully was standing in front of the open freezer holding a pint of Rocky Road ice cream in her hand, and digging into it with the frenzy of a starving man. 

At the sound of him entering the room Scully looked up, a bit guilty at getting caught in the act. Then she shrugged and smiled before taking a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. After swallowing it, she put the ice cream back and casually threw the spoon into the sink, totally ignoring the open dishwater. "You only live once, right? Might as well enjoy it." 

Scully walked over to Mulder and seeing his perplexed look, frowned. "Did I do something wrong, Fox?" 

Mulder shook his head quickly to clear it and smiled at her. "No, it's just that normally you wouldn't be caught dead eating... never mind, it doesn't matter." He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Your mother told me to help myself. Would you like some?" 

"No thanks, can't stand the stuff. I only drink hot chocolate." 

Mulder forced himself not to react to this statement. The Scully he knew would easily take the head off of even the fiercest monster that stood between her and her morning coffee. 

**XXX**

Mulder, Scully and her mother spent an enjoyable afternoon talking and playing cards. As much as he missed the Dana Scully that was his partner, he found himself enjoying the company of the woman sitting across from him at the card table very much. Was this happy-go-lucky Scully buried somewhere within his serious FBI partner? The part of his brain used to profiling couldn't help but ponder the reasons why Scully would bury this side of her personality so deeply. Once she regained her memory, would this alter-ego disappear again? Would he be able to help her retain it? Would she want to retain it? 

Mulder pushed all these thoughts from his mind when he realized he had missed a question Scully had asked him. "Fox, are you listening to me?" She tapped him on the hand not holding his cards. 

"Uh no, sorry. I was just trying to figure something out." 

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Scully said, sitting back and studying Mulder. Her mother had gone off to make them some iced tea and she thought this would be the perfect opportunity to pick his brain a bit. 

"Do what Dana?" 

"Think about things. Do you always pick everything apart into little pieces to analyze it?" 

Mulder couldn't help but smile at her accurate description of this thought process. "I can't seem to help it. I guess that's why I'm good at profiling." Scully stared intently at him, obviously wanting clarification. "Sorry, let me explain..." 

Mulder spent the next half hour explaining to Scully and Maggie, who had returned to the room, exactly what a profiler did and how it was important to solving a case. 

Maggie, who had never really given this aspect of Mulder's job a second thought, reached over and squeezed his hand. "I don't know how you do it and survive. It would drive me mad to have to relate so closely to someone so evil." 

Mulder squeezed her hand back. "That's exactly why I don't do it much any more. I would lose a little bit of myself in every case. Scully does her best to keep the VCU from using me unless it's absolutely necessary." 

"I did... I mean I do? I'm glad." Scully drank the last of her iced tea and sat back in her chair. "Fox, are you ever going to tell me about the case we were working on when I had my accident?" 

Mulder, who had been told by the doctors to expose Scully slowly to the more violent aspects of her life, didn't answer, looking instead at his watch. "I'm sorry Dana, I'm going to be late for my meeting with Skinner." He wasn't being exactly honest, but he knew he had to leave before Scully asked any more questions he wasn't supposed to answer. "I'm going to have to run." He picked up his iced tea glass and returned it to the kitchen before wishing the two women a good evening. 

"You'll come see me tomorrow, won't you Fox?" Scully asked sweetly, walking him to the door. 

"Sure. I have a ton of paperwork to do in the office so I probably won't get here until sometime in the late afternoon though." 

Scully watched Mulder walk to his car before closing the door and returning to the kitchen where her mother was loading the dishwasher. 

"Mom," she began "I don't know how I know this, but I know Fox was just lying to me about the meeting with Skinner." 

Maggie closed the dishwasher and reached for a towel to dry her hands. "You and Fox have always been able to read each other. I'm glad to see you still can." 

"Mom, what exactly is the relationship between the two of us?" Maggie sighed. She wasn't sure if she was capable of giving an accurate answer to that question. "Have a seat Dana," she pointed towards the kitchen table. "This will probably take awhile." 

**XXX**

Outside Maggie Scully's house, a small man sat in a dark sedan watching Mulder exit the driveway. He smiled to himself. He knew he could easily kill the man who had sent his brother away. It was on option, but not the most satisfying one. This man had disrupted his carefully laid plans and would have to pay for it dearly. 

Bobby Holt started his car, wondering to himself which body part from the little red-head he would be sending to the interfering FBI agent. 

FBI Headquarters   
Wednesday. 

Mulder spent the following morning down in his basement office, slowly working his way through the stacks of paperwork that sat on his desk. Skinner, sympathetic to his plight, had told him to take his time on the reports and to also take as much time as he needed to help Scully recover.  
While he appreciated not having to rush through his reports, Mulder had to admit that he was disappointed that Scully needed very little from him. She was settled in nicely at her mother's, and there seemed to be very little anyone could do except to wait and see if she regained her memory. 

Since Scully had been injured in the line of duty, there were no worries about money. The Bureau would continue to give her full pay until such time as they deemed her situation to be irreversible. Their only request was that she see a Bureau counselor three times a week. 

Mulder finished up one report and then instead of beginning on the next, logged onto the internet and began researching amnesia. Several hours later, his head spinning with the information he had found, he decided to call it a day and head over to visit Scully. Maggie Scully opened the door and smiled at him. "Hello Fox, I'm sorry but Dana isn't here." 

Mulder forced himself not to panic. "Where is she, Mrs. Scully?" 

"She had an appointment at three with the Bureau trauma counselor. She wanted some time alone so I wrote down directions and let her use my car." She frowned at him. "Do you think that was a bad idea?" 

"No. Not at all. I'm a bit surprised, that's all." Mulder smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. "Do you have any idea when Dana will be back?" 

Maggie shrugged. "Not really. She was thinking about doing some shopping or perhaps heading over to her apartment to check on it and see if it spurred any memories. She told me she was going to call you, but I guess it slipped her mind." 

Mulder chuckled at another example of how different Scully had become. Maggie Scully seemed to know what he was thinking. "She's a lot more like Melissa now isn't she?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Dana. She seems to be acting more like her sister than herself." Maggie gave a weary smile at the thought of her eldest daughter. "Actually Dana was a lot like this when she was a little girl, before she understood the teasing of her brothers and began to feel what she thought was the disapproval of her father." She sighed. "For years, I missed my carefree little Dana. Now I miss the serious one." She forced herself to smile. "I'll see that she calls you when she gets in, Fox." 

**XXX**

Mulder returned home disappointed at not being able to see Scully, but happy that she was exerting her independence more. Perhaps the old Scully was returning after all. 

He went through the motions of cleaning his apartment, at least stacking up all the material he was planning on reading, before sitting down on his couch with his copy of the Holt file. He was off the case but that minor fact didn't keep him from going over it step-by-step again, trying to see if he had missed something. He was so involved with his reading that he had no idea how late it had gotten until a light rapping on his door drew his attention. Mulder glanced out his window as he rose, and noticed it was getting dark. No wonder his stomach was growling so loudly. 

Mulder opened the door without hesitation and was pleased to find Scully standing in front of him, holding a large pizza box and a six pack of beer. 

"Surprise!" she said, smiling up at him. "Mom told me that you and I were the king and queen of takeout, so I thought I'd stop by and see if it triggered any memories." She began to walk into the apartment and then stopped. "Is that okay? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" It hadn't occurred to her until that very moment, that her partner might have a girlfriend. 

"Of course it's okay. You're not interrupting a thing. I was about to call and order some food myself. I'd much rather eat with you than alone." Mulder realized he was rambling a bit and stopped talking. 

He stood behind Scully, watching to see if she remembered his apartment. To his surprise, she moved around it as she had always done, having no difficulty finding napkins, plates and silverware. They sat next to each other on the couch and Mulder pulled two beers out of their paper carrier. He looked at them and tried not to grimace. Scully may have remembered where he kept his forks, but she had obviously forgotten his taste in beer. 

"Dana, do you realize that you knew exactly where everything was in my kitchen?" Mulder took a large bite of pizza and sat back chewing happily. 

"No, I didn't. That's interesting, since I didn't get the beer right, did I?" Mulder's eyebrows went up and she continued. "I saw the look on your face when you saw it was Bud. Sorry." 

"Don't be. This is fine. Really." Mulder took a long swig of his beer to prove his point. 

Scully said nothing but raised one eyebrow at Mulder - the first time she had made the familiar gesture at him since before she was injured. 

They spent the next two hours devouring the pizza and talking. Scully told Mulder all about her attempts to negotiate DC traffic with nothing more than her mother's meager map. Her stories of getting trapped in one particular traffic circle had Mulder laughing out loud. "It's not funny, Fox. I was half an hour late for my appointment at the Bureau." 

Mulder composed himself. "How did that go? Any insight into your condition?" 

"A little. I was asked a wide array of questions for well over an hour. Basically it seems I have retained most of my knowledge about medicine, but can't remember ever doing an autopsy outside of med school. I remember most of my schooling, but not that my parents dragged me all around the country as a kid while my father was on active duty. I recall some early childhood memories but didn't recognize my mother when I saw her at the hospital. Do you want to hear their theory?" 

Mulder who had been listening intently, had his own theory. "Let me tell you mine first. You're blocking out any association that you have with your career at the Bureau." 

Scully looked surprised and smiled. "How did you know that? According to them, I'm desperately trying to keep from becoming Special Agent Dana Scully again. I have to meet with them every morning now to see if we can figure out why." She saw Mulder's expression change to one filled with guilt. "There is a bright side to all of this you know." 

"What's that?" Mulder was trying hard not to ruin the evening by burdening himself with guilt. He would beat himself up after Scully went home. 

"My appointment is every morning at eleven. I should be done in time for lunch." She took his hand. "Would you mind meeting me for lunch and maybe showing me around a bit?" 

Mulder looked at her and felt himself being pulled into her deep blue eyes. "I'd like that very much, Scully." 

"'Scully?' Is that what you usually call me?" Scully tilted her head and looked at him intently. 

"Yeah, usually." Mulder began to squirm under her gaze. 

"Fox, I can only imagine the things you and I have been through together. Some of them must be pretty horrific if I'm going out of my way to forget them." Mulder noticed her edging closer to him. "Even so, I feel a certain closeness to you that I can't explain...like there's something very special between the two of us. I want so desperately to remember what that is." 

Scully leaned closer, and placing her hand at the back of Mulder's head, pulled him toward her. "Help me to remember." She kissed him then and was happy to feel him shiver in response, even though her lips had barely touched his. Her happiness was short-lived however, as Mulder abruptly pulled away from her and bolted from the couch. 

Scully watched him pace back and forth a moment, gathering himself together, before she spoke. "I'm sorry, Fox. I asked my mother about our relationship, and from what she said, I assumed that..." 

Mulder stopped his pacing and sat back down next to Scully, taking her hand. "What did you assume, Dana?" 

"Mom said we were incredibly close--that we were always there for each other and were lost when we were apart. She didn't go into any details about whether or not our relationship was a physical one; I guess I had never told her whether or not it was. I assumed that we..." 

Mulder shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you." 

"Really? Never? Not even a kiss?" 

"Not before tonight." Mulder looked down at her, his emotions running wild. How could he feel so drawn to this woman who wasn't, yet was, the partner he adored so? 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that just because I feel something for you, you also having feelings for me." 

"I did...I mean I do..." Mulder ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to put his feelings into words. He smiled weakly at her. "You and I have never been good at expressing what we feel, especially when it comes to each other. We've been skating around the issue for years, both of us too afraid to take the first step." 

Scully nodded but was still frowning. "Sounds like a waste of time to me." She edged closer to Mulder again. "We could start making up for lost time right now." Mulder stopped her, this time by placing his hand on her cheek, not allowing her to move any closer. 

"I can't." 

"I don't understand. Didn't you just tell me that you were attracted to me but have been too afraid to act?" 

Mulder nodded and smiled at her. "God Dana, there's nothing I can think of that would be better than hauling you into my bedroom and exploring each and every inch of that beautiful body of yours." 

"So what's stopping you?" Scully's tone sounded eerily similar to the one she used when she was on a tear about one of his more outlandish theories. 

"I would feel like I was cheating." 

"On whom?" Scully felt her anger rising. Perhaps Mulder did have a girlfriend after all. 

"On her, I mean you... forget it." 

"I see," Scully responded, even though she wasn't quite sure she saw at all. "You're only in love with the person I was." 

"No Dana, I love every aspect of you. The person you were, the person you are now and everyone in between. I only want to make sure that when you regain your memories, and I have no doubt that you will, that you don't take out your weapon and shoot me." Scully snorted at this attempt at humor and rose to leave. She said nothing until he opened the door for her to leave. "I'm still Scully, Fox." She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss so passionate that he almost forgot everything he had just said. "Since you're so sure my memories will return, I want you to compare that to our next kiss. You may be sorry you waited." She reached up and patted him on the cheek, before giving him her most flirtatious look and heading toward the elevator. 

Outside Mulder's Apartment  
Wednesday 9:30 PM 

Bobby Holt watched Scully get into her car and began to follow her as she wound her way back to her apartment. He parked about half a block from where she pulled in and watched as she entered the building. A few moments later, a light came on in a window and Holt knew exactly where she lived. 

"Soon, very soon." He started his car and pulled away. 

**XXX**

Scully's Apartment  
9:15 am 

Scully looked at her watch and grimaced when she saw how late it was. She was due at the Bureau in a little more than an hour and a half, and she wasn't nearly ready. She scolded herself for lying in bed an extra fifteen minutes that morning, wondering briefly if her former self would have shown such a sign of weakness. She doubted it very much. 

Scully was just adding a large dollop of Fluff to her hot chocolate when the doorbell rang. Sticking the spoon into the cup, she hurried over to the door and pulled it open without even thinking about checking to see who it was. 

A small, rather good-looking man stood in front of her, with his hands deep in his pockets. He looked at her expectantly and frowned when it was obvious Scully did not recognize him. "Don't you know who I am?" 

"No, I'm afraid not. Should I?" Scully looked thoughtfully at the man before her. "You see, I took a bit of a blow to the head during a case recently and I can't remember much of anything," she said in explanation, as the look of surprise on the man's face grew. 

Bobby Holt could not believe his good luck. This was going to be pathetically easy. "Oh Dana, I'm so sorry to hear that. No wonder you didn't call." 

"Was I supposed to call you?" Scully smiled weakly at him. 

"We were going to have coffee this morning, at your favorite coffee shop before you went into the office." Holt's face took on a look of concern. "I was going to pick you up, have coffee with you and then drop you off at the Bureau. You said your partner would be happy to drive you home tonight." 

"I feel terrible." Scully said sucking on her upper lip as she tried to come up with a plan. "I have to be at the Bureau at eleven. It's almost ten now. Do you think we can still make a quick stop on the way?" 

"I don't see why not." 

"Great. Just let me grab my jacket and keys and we can go." Scully smiled and ran back into her room to grab her things, quickly rejoining Holt. 

"After you." Holt gestured towards the stairs. 

**XXX**  
FBI Headquarters  
12:27 pm 

Mulder sat at his desk, completely ignoring the report displayed on the computer screen in front of him. He couldn't help but think about what had happened between him and Scully the night before. Had he actually told her that he was in love with both the current and past versions of herself? He snorted as he wondered what the people who specialized in sorting out ethical dilemmas would think of his. They would probably have him locked up. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking purposefully on his door. He looked up and found AD Skinner standing in the doorway. 

Skinner didn't bother with pleasantries and got right to the point. "Scully's counselor just called me wondering where she is. I was hoping she was down here with you." 

Mulder smirked at him. "Scully probably couldn't find the way down here if her life depended on it. She was supposed to call me when she was done with her session. Are you saying she never showed up? She was pretty late yesterday, you know." 

"I know, but her appointment was scheduled to begin at eleven." Skinner began jerking his head at the clock on the wall. "It's well past noon." 

"I'll call her mother and see what time she left." Mulder picked up the phone and began dialing. His conversation with Maggie Scully was brief and left him with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Scully spent last night in her own apartment. She called her mother when she arrived home last night to let her know she was safe, and again this morning to let her know that she'd be over for dinner tonight. She's supposed to be carrying her cell phone." Mulder was already dialing her number. After a moment he hung the phone up and looked up at Skinner. 

"I have a very bad feeling about this, Sir." 

Skinner swallowed hard. So did he. 

**XXX**

1:47 pm 

Scully was beginning to understand why she had chosen to block out the aspects of her life relating to the FBI, as Bobby Holt systematically tied her to a chair. They were in a warehouse close to where, he was kind enough to explain, she and her partner had discovered him and his twin brother the week before. 

He didn't tie her very tightly. He wanted to see her squirm and knew that the person seated in front of him was unlikely to make a break for it. She wouldn't have a clue how to find help. He also didn't bother to gag her, at least not yet. He wanted to enjoy the sounds of her anguish when she began to comprehend exactly what was going to happen to her. 

"I'm sure you can understand now, Agent Scully, why I was so surprised when you didn't recognize me. You and that blasted partner of yours were the ones who caused the break in the case which led to the arrest of my brother." 

Scully resisted the urge to scream and tried to ignore the tears that were beginning to stream down her face. "What are you going to do with me?" 

Holt walked all around the chair in which she sat, studying her carefully. "I'm not quite sure yet. Usually, Billy and I would torture our guests for a while before deciding which body part to remove. We'd remove that particular piece and watch our guest slowly bleed to death. Sometime we'd add a cut or two to the stomach to speed things along a bit." 

Scully paled at the image Holt was painting. "This time, I may do things a bit differently. I want him to know I've got you, to worry about you, knowing that I will kill you and that he's helpless to do anything about it." Holt grabbed a knife in one hand and a chunk of Scully's hair in the other. With a swift swipe of the knife he cut off a large section of hair. He smiled at the clump of hair he held and checked to make sure his prisoner was adequately tied. "I think I'll send him this for starters." 

**XXX**

4:14 pm 

Mulder approached Scully's front door cautiously. If she was indeed inside, he didn't want to startle her. If not, he didn't want to disturb any possible evidence. The door appeared to be in perfect order, and after donning a pair of latex gloves, Mulder knocked. Once, then again. Hearing no sound from inside, he pulled out his key and carefully unlocked the door. 

Scully's living room seemed to be in perfect order with the exception of a couple of dishes that were still sitting on the coffee table. Mulder smiled when he saw them. He found it fascinating. He could understand Scully wanting to block out all memories of her time with the Bureau - he often wished he could do the same thing - but he was surprised that she had also forgotten her obsession about keeping everything in order. 

If he wasn't so worried about her life, this whole experience would make a very interesting paper. 

Mulder walked slowly around the apartment, and besides spotting other evidence of Scully's new-found casual approach to housekeeping, everything appeared to be in order. He sighed as he sat on the couch and pulled out his cell phone, once again trying to reach Scully. 

There was still no answer and the sinking feeling in Mulder's stomach began to spread. Something was wrong, very wrong, and he knew it. What he couldn't do was put his finger on what it was. In the past, there had always been signs of struggle when the Holt brothers had abducted one of their victims. There was no such evidence here. Whatever had gone on here, Scully had apparently walked out of her apartment of her own free will. 

"That's it!" Mulder said out loud as the missing puzzle piece fell into place in his mind. He quickly called Skinner and informed him of his theory. Scully had gone with Holt because she didn't recognize him. She didn't know enough to be scared of him. 

"Don't you see, Sir?" Mulder locked Scully's door and walked quickly down the stairs "If Holt was on to the fact that Scully lost her memory, he could easily convince her that she already knew him." 

Mulder stopped talking for a moment or two as Skinner unsuccessfully tried to shoot holes into his theory. "There can't be any other explanation, Sir. Scully has no place... Damn!" Mulder had arrived at his car and opened the door to find a small Ziploc bag sitting on the front seat. 

"Holt left me a present." Mulder picked up one corner of the bag containing the clump of hair gingerly, as if it might break into a million pieces, and sat down. "I suggest you call Andrews back from Missouri and gather together whoever is still around from VCU. I'll be there in twenty minutes." 

**XXX**

5:30 pm 

The woman sitting in front of him trying valiantly to be brave was so different from the cold-hearted FBI agent he had been trailing just two weeks ago, that Holt almost felt sorry for her. Almost. 

"By now Dana, your partner will have received my little present. I can picture of all them, standing around the conference table in their suits, trying to figure out what I'm going to do next." Holt smiled at Scully as he sat down on an old wooden chair placed directly in front of her. "They will spend hours working on figuring out exactly where you are. They, of course, will be wrong, and by the time they figure it all out, you'll be dead." 

Scully suppressed the urge to cry. "Not that I would know anyway, but where are we?" 

Holt smiled at her again. There would be no harm in telling her. She was right, she wouldn't know anyway. "You and your partner made a total mess of things when you raided us last week. I had no choice but to start over again." 

Scully looked at him, clearly not understanding. "I guess I have to spell it out for you, my dear. We are back at the warehouse where we killed our first victim. She sat in the same chair you're sitting in right now." 

Scully gasped in horror and silently prayed that Mulder really did have the ability to get into people's heads. 

**XXX**

FBI Headquarters  
5:58 pm 

Holt was right. There were agents wearing suits gathered around the conference table arguing about what to do next. Skinner had wisely chosen to proceed without waiting for Andrews and his team to return from Missouri. Even so, the agents assembled seemed unable to agree on anything. 

The only agent not actively engaged in the debate was Mulder. He sat in one corner, elbows on his knees, leaning forward with his hand absently rubbing the stubble that had appeared on his chin. He listened to the debate with one ear while he churned what he knew about Holt over and over in his mind. Holt had broken away from his pattern, Mulder knew that much. All he had to do was figure out what the next step would be before Holt decided to kill Scully. He looked up at the sound of Skinner's voice booming above the din. 

"Agents, if you would have a seat so we can discuss this in an orderly fashion." The chatter subsided and the room finally quieted, as everyone took a seat around the table. Skinner glanced over at Mulder, and seeing that he was deep in thought, decided to let him be. 

"Phillips and his team have been all over the warehouses where Agents Scully and Mulder were injured last week. There is no sign of Holt, but they're continuing their search." 

"He won't be there." The agents all turned at the sound of Mulder's voice. He had been sitting in the corner so quietly for the last several hours, that many of them had forgotten he was in the room. "He won't be there. We disrupted his routine. Holt won't have liked that." Mulder got up and approached the table. Skinner couldn't help but notice how fatigued he looked. 

Mulder walked to where Skinner was sitting and addressed his comments to his superior. "Holt and his brother never strayed from their routine. Every killing was done in exactly the same fashion. First they would follow their victim, learn her routine. Then they would kidnap her, only in Scully's case was this done without any violence. They would bring their victim to a remote location--they favored old warehouses--torture her, remove a body part, kill her and the day after the victim's funeral, send the body part to the family." 

Mulder stared out into space for a moment or two gathering his thoughts before continuing. "The Holts killed their victims the same day they kidnapped them. The time of death was always between 8 and 9 pm. 

"That's right." One of the agents spoke up. "God, that's in only two hours." 

Mulder closed his eyes tightly, willing the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place. When he opened them, they held a look of certainty. Skinner knew he had just made one of his famous leaps. "Where was the site of the first murder?" 

"A shipyard in Baltimore." Skinner was already picking up the phone. 

Mulder turned and looked at him. "That's where she is." 

**XXX**

Baltimore Shipyards  
7:34 pm 

Bobby Holt walked around Scully looking at her, absently scratching his nose with his gun. He stopped after appearing to come to some sort of decision. "You know what, Dana?" he began not really expecting an answer. "I like you." Scully frowned at him and he chuckled. "No, I really do. You haven't giving me a lick of trouble since we left your apartment and I really appreciate it." 

"My mother always told me to be a polite guest." 

Holt laughed out loud at this. "I'm sure you've made your mother very proud, Dana." He put down his gun on the chair where he had been sitting and took out a small knife. "Since you've lost your memory, you probably have no idea how I normally handle these...situations." 

"None whatsoever." 

"Billy and I always sent the families of our victims a token of our regard." He squatted down in front of Scully so his face was directly in front of hers. "A body part carefully chosen and removed before we slowly took their lives." 

Scully grew pale but said nothing. "But I like you Dana. And because I do, I've decided not to torture you. I'm going to shoot you in the head and then slice off a piece of you to send to that annoying partner of yours." 

He straightened up and bent over her, quickly cutting the ropes that bound her hands. "In exchange for this act of mercy, I want to make sure I chose just the right body part." He stood behind the chair and leaned on it, the knife swinging loosely between two fingers. "So, Dana, you're going to take off those clothes and let me have a good look at you." 

Scully's eyes grew huge at the thought and Holt smiled at her. "Not to worry, I'm no rapist. I only want to see what you look like." Scully hesitated and Holt's face grew dark. "Surely, you don't want me to undress you." 

Scully shook her and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. She was almost done when she heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Realizing she was about to die, she looked up into the eyes of her killer. 

"Federal agent, drop your weapon!" Mulder's voice depicted a confidence he didn't feel, as he tried to keep his focus on Holt and not on his partially undressed partner. 

"Agent Mulder, what took you so long?" Holt spun around hitting Mulder across the face with the chair on which he had been leaning. Mulder crumpled to the ground in a heap. Holt smiled when he realized that once again Mulder had approached him without adequate backup. 

He picked up the knife that had dropped to the floor by his feet and strolled over to Mulder. "I'm going to cut your throat, carve up your chest and send your heart back to the FBI." 

Mulder struggled to open his eyes and groped blindly for his gun, sensing that Holt was coming for him. Not able to feel his gun, he struggled to his feet, hoping that he would have enough fight left in him to give Scully a chance to escape, before Holt killed him and turned his aggression towards her. 

The sound of gunfire shocked Mulder, and it took him a moment or two to recognize the fact that it wasn't he who had been shot but Holt, who was lying next to him clutching his shoulder and swearing like a sailor. Mulder stared at Holt for a second and then at the door looking for the agent who fired the shot. Seeing no one, he closed his eyes and lay back, giving in to the pain in his head. 

He opened his eyes again slowly when he felt someone gently probing the growing welt on his head. "Relax, it's me." Mulder closed his eyes, knowing then that everything would be all right. 

**XXX**

"Let me make sure I've got this straight." Skinner stood in front of Scully looking down at her as she sat on the front steps of the warehouse. "Holt was preparing to kill you when Agent Mulder entered the room, weapon drawn. Holt attacked him with the chair, knocking him down and pretty much out. Holt approached Mulder holding a knife, threatening to cut his throat, when you shot him in the shoulder." 

"That sounds about right, Sir." Scully sat up straight, looking directly ahead of her. 

"What I don't understand, Agent, is how you knew to shoot Holt in the shoulder?" Scully looked up into the confused face of her boss. "I thought you couldn't remember anything to do with the **FBI?"**

"I couldn't, Sir. Up until the moment that Holt went after Agent Mulder, I stood frozen in fear. As soon as I realized that Mulder was in danger, I must have acted instinctively." 

"You've got pretty good instincts, Agent Scully." Skinner gave her a weak smile. "And your memory?" 

"Seems to have come back with a vengeance, Sir." Scully stood up and wiped the dirt off her pants. "Sir, if you're done with me, I'd like to go check on Agent Mulder." 

Skinner nodded and called to one of the other agents, asking for an update on Mulder. "Phillips rode with him to the ER. They checked him over and sent him home." 

"Shall I drop you there, Agent Scully?" Skinner asked as they walked towards his car. Scully nodded, not quite sure how to handle her reunion with her partner. 

**XXX**

Mulder's Apartment  
9:03 pm 

Mulder's head hurt to high heaven, but other than that, he had suffered no long-lasting ill effects from his encounter with Holt. He woke up in the ambulance with Agent Phillips sitting next to him, and was very surprised to hear it was Scully who had shot Holt. 

He wasn't surprised, though, when there was a small knock on his door about an hour after he had gotten home. Mulder knew that Scully would stop by to check on him and was happy that he had at least thrown on a pair of sweatpants and an old Knicks t-shirt. 

As soon as he opened the door he knew something was different. "Hey, Dana." He stepped aside to let her through. It seemed like she was carrying herself a bit differently and there was an air of sadness about her. He assumed it was simply a result of what she had just been through. 

They sat down on the couch and Scully immediately reached over to check his head. "How's it feeling, Mulder? Did they need to stitch you up at all?" 

Mulder flinched when she said his name. That was the difference. He took the hand that was gingerly examining his head and held it until she looked at him. "Welcome back, Scully." 

Scully smiled weakly at him. "I take this sudden wave of recollection to mean that you would rather have a head full of memories and me alive, than be rid of the X-files with me dead." Mulder's feeble attempt at humor fell flat. 

"Something like that." Scully tried to pull her hand away but Mulder held on fast. 

"I'm glad you're back. It was getting pretty lonely down in the basement without you." Mulder's voice was soft as his eyes searched hers. 

"You seemed to be managing okay." Mulder heard a touch of resentment in her voice. 

"Only because I knew that you'd be back." He stroked her hand with his thumb. 

"Funny, I thought you rather liked the light-hearted version of Dana Scully." Scully closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her face. "I know I did." 

"I did, Scully. Now that I know she's buried in there" he took his other finger and gently poked her on the chest "I'm going to try to get her to come out more often." 

Scully smiled weakly at this. "It's going to take me a while to process all of this, both professionally and personally. I think I may have to make some changes." 

Mulder's face darkened as he immediately assumed the worse. "Don't worry Mulder, I'm not going anywhere. It's only that 'Dana' and 'Fox' said things to each other that Scully and Mulder have been avoiding for years...." Mulder nodded in agreement. 

"Now, though, you need to get some rest." Scully pulled free from Mulder's grasp and stood up. "Skinner told us to take the rest of the week off. That should give you plenty of time to get the rest you need." 

She walked over to the door and stopped. "Promise me you won't sneak into work behind my back?" 

Mulder stood and came up next to her, standing so close that she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "I have an idea, why don't you come over tomorrow and make sure I behave myself." Before Scully could answer, Mulder leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Or if you think I'm up to it, you could make sure I don't behave myself." 

Scully gave him a little smile. "I'll be over before lunch, Mulder. Get some rest. You'll need your strength tomorrow." 

End of story 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Sorry I Don't Remember You**  
Author: Katie Phillips  
Details: 59k  ·  PG-13  ·  Standalone  ·  12/27/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): X-File   [UST, Friendship]     
Characters: Mulder, Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully UST   
SUMMARY: Scully loses her memory and Mulder finds himself   
strangely attracted to the "new" Scully. 


End file.
